Happy Birthday, Little Bunny
by Saphira Kirkland
Summary: Dylan tiene preparada una gran sorpresa para su hermanito, ¿qué habrá detrás de esa puerta?


 **Mi libro, Festival de las Picas está siendo un éxito en todas las librerías de Tréboles. Léanlo, sé que les encantará. *Okno :V***

 **Recordatorio:**

 **-Scott = Escocia**

 **-Dylan = Gales**

 **-Ian = Irlanda**

 **-Patrick = Irlanda del Norte**

 **Vais a amar a Dylan, lo sé.**

* * *

Milagrosamente no llovía aquel día en Londres. Arthur Kirkland, representación humana de Inglaterra y representante de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte salió con paso firme del palacio de Buckingham, donde había desayunado con la familia real tal y como tenía por costumbre el día de su cumpleaños.

Porque sí, hoy es su cumpleaños.

Había recibido aquella mañana algunas tarjetas de felicitaciones de sus antiguas colonias. Las de Nueva Zelanda y Canadá eran particularmente adorables. La de Australia no tanto, alguien debería decirle de una vez que a él no le gustaban los canguros boxeadores con luces de neón. La de Sealand estaba decorada con pegatinas de navidad. Seguramente le ayudaron Finlandia y Suecia. De Estados Unidos no había recibido nada, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta los conflictos que había en torno al _bloody_ 4 de julio. El muy crío le hacía lo mismo en su cumpleaños. Aunque bueno tampoco era como si le importara.

Pensaba en lo que había sufrido criando a aquel niñato cuando llegó a casa y se encontró a su hermano Dylan, representación humana de Gales, esperando sentado en una pequeña mesilla de té que había en el jardín delantero, rodeado de las rosas tudor que Arthur cuidaba con tanto esmero.

\- Creía que te quedarías _at palace_ , _little brother_ – dijo el mayor mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Arthur suspiró con cansancio y sacó las llaves de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué no has entrado?, ¿perdiste las llaves? – preguntó a su vez el menor.

\- Simplemente estaba esperándote Artie – respondió su hermano. Aquel día llevaba una simple chaqueta con una camisa y unos pantalones vaqueros, y llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en una coletilla. Elegante y casual, aunque le faltaba algo.

\- ¿ _Where's_ Fafnir? – preguntó el rubio cediéndole el paso a su hermano, quien entró con las manos a la espalda y se acomodaba en el sillón.

\- Se ha quedado en Cardiff, sabes que no le gusta _Saint George_ – comentó quitándole importancia con un gesto. - ¿Vamos a ir a comer fuera? Es tu cumpleaños y tu ciudad, tú eliges dónde – dijo con una sonrisa. El menor también sonrió y vio la hora en el gran reloj de pared que tenía en el salón.

\- Es un poco temprano, ¿no? – dijo Arthur alzando una de sus grandes cejas.

\- _Well, so_ , cuéntame cómo han sido tus últimos cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Hace tres años_

Lo último que recuerda es que Australia había llevado dos canguros y cuatro caimanes, y lo encarcelaron por peleas ilegales de animales come hombres. O eso ponía en la denuncia.

* * *

 _Hace dos años_

\- _Little broooo~ Your beloved big brother Scotland is here~_

Arthur estaba escondido temiendo por su vida si dejaba entrar a su hermano borracho. Porque cuando Scott se emborrachaba se volvía un acosa-hermanitos-ingleses-galeses-e-irlandeses.

No era la primera vez que pasaba.

* * *

 _El año anterior_

Amanecía el 24 de abril de 2015 en Londres.

En la casita donde normalmente residía la representación de Inglaterra, despertaron tres naciones. Inglaterra despertaba desnudo completamente, encima de la mesa de su anteriormente precioso y bien decorado saloncito. Su cara estaba pintada como si alguna Drag Queen le hubiera estornudado todas sus pinturas en la cara y luego le hubieran espolvoreado parte de la purpurina de una niña de cinco años.

La representación de Irlanda estaba atado y amordazado en la cama, también completamente desnudo. Muchísimas plumas de colores lo rodeaban, y sus regiones vitales estaban completamente llenas de un líquido viscoso que era preferible que nadie descubriera que era. Por el bien y la inocencia de los más jóvenes.

Irlanda del Norte estaba desnudo también, abrazado a un tigre rosa al que alguien le había vomitado encima con los botes de purpurina de la misma niña de cinco años de antes y que sólo los dioses sabían de dónde diablos había salido.

Las hadas, traumatizadas, emigraron e hicieron terapia con Noruega y Rumanía.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

\- Lo peor fue quitar la pintura de las ventanas – medio sollozó el menor, quien estaba echado melodramáticamente encima de su hermanito, quien no paraba de reírse.

\- ¿Qué pintura? – pudo preguntar una vez que se había calmado.

\- Habían pintado sus _bloody_ banderas en la fachada principal – dijo el menor sorbiéndose un poco los mocos. Estaba rojo como los mejores tomates de España.

\- ¿Y el tigre? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y contenía su risa de nuevo.

\- Era Scone, alguno de nosotros lo transformó en tigre con un libro que me había prestado Lukas.

El mayor lo intentó. Había intentado aguantarse la risa con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había sido suficiente. Estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, sujetándose la tripa y saltándosele algunas lágrimas. Arthur, por su parte, se fue a un rinconcito a hacerse bolita. Decir que estaba avergonzado no es ni expresar una millonésima parte de lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Unos minutos más tarde, Dylan se tranquilizó y dejó de reírse de su pobre hermanito, quien se estaba pegando pequeños golpes en la cabeza mientras seguía hecho bolita.

\- Oh dioses, tendría que habérmelo imaginado – dijo el castaño arreglándose un poco la ropa y el pelo. Deshizo la bolita de su hermano y dijo: - Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo, ve a arreglarte y vamos a comer.

El menor le hizo caso, aun avergonzado, y el mayor mandó un mensaje por WhatsApp a alguien en lo que Arthur se duchaba y se ponía algo decente.

Bajó después de unos minutos, con un pantalón vaquero oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero. Tenía el pelo algo húmedo, pero como aquel día no llovía no importaba. Dylan mandó un último mensaje por la aplicación antes de salir los dos por la puerta.

Media hora después, una figura entró a la casa con las llaves que el mayor de los británicos había dejado escondidas bajo el felpudo de la casa.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando los dos hermanos británicos llegaron a casa. Antes de que Arthur pudiera encajar las llaves en la cerradura, Dylan le vendó los ojos con un pañuelo.

\- ¿Dylan?, ¿qué pasa?, creía que iba a ser un cumpleaños normal – medio sollozó el menor intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermano. Cosa inútil teniendo en cuenta que Dylan domaba dragones en sus ratos libres.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó a su vez el mayor, atando el pañuelo detrás de la cabeza de su hermanito.

\- Sí, creo que puedo confiar en ti – dijo el menor en un susurro. El mayor le quitó las llaves de las manos y abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron torpemente, hasta llegar a la mitad del salón.

\- _Ready?_ – preguntó Dylan y aflojando algo el pañuelo. Lo desanudó por completo y dejó que Arthur abriera los ojos lentamente.

No hizo falta que se acostumbrara a la luz, pues la única iluminación que había era la de un candelabro que había encima de una pequeña mesa que había instalada en el centro justo. Sobre ella había un jarroncito con dos rosas frescas, había dos bandejas cubiertas, dos platos y sus correspondientes cubiertos. A un lado de la mesa había una cubitera, donde reposaban dos botellas.

Pero lo sorprendente no era aquello.

Lo que realmente sorprendió al británico era la figura alta, vestida con el mejor traje que había podido encontrar, y que se encontraba al lado de la mesa, bastante sonrojado y sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Al…fred? – preguntó Arthur con la voz temblorosa por la sorpresa.

\- Yeah… Happy Birthday Arthur – dijo Alfred algo cortado. Pudo ver cómo Dylan se iba, y antes de cerrar la puerta del todo hizo el signo de la victoria por un resquicio.

Fue entonces cuando el americano reunió el valor suficiente para avanzar y coger una mano de su ex tutor, quien seguía algo estupefacto. Lo condujo suavemente hacia una de las sillas que había colocadas delante de la mesita, donde lo sentó. Arthur reaccionó girando la cabeza hacia el americano y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes, exigiendo con aquella mirada una explicación.

\- Es mi regalo, una cenita conmigo – dijo Alfred con el volumen de su voz asombrosamente bajo. El mayor afiló la mirada hasta que sólo se podía ver dos furiosas líneas verdes. Alfred tragó saliva antes de continuar: - Bueno, también como disculpa por haberme comportado como un _fucking asshole_ estos años atrás y no haberte felicitado ni regalado nada.

La mirada del mayor pareció relajarse un tanto con aquella declaración, pero su mirada aún era de reproche. Alfred estaba sudando, y eso que la velada ni siquiera había empezado. Destapó la bandeja que había justo al lado del británico, mostrando un pollo asado, con una guarnición de patatas y verduras varias. Destapó la segunda bandeja, en la que había un cuenco bastante hondo donde había una sopa. Ambas cosas hacían que se le cayera la baba al británico y al americano.

Alfred sirvió la sopa en ambos platos y se sentó frente a Arthur.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, como lo que había hecho cada uno en el día, planes para el día siguiente, discutieron un poco al escoger la película que irían a ver al cine.

Contrario a lo que pensaría cualquiera, Alfred se estaba comportando como un perfecto caballero, cosa que a Arthur le alegraba bastante. Sentía que al menos hizo algo bien en su educación.

La realidad es esta: dos días antes Alfred fue a Gales a pedirle consejo a Dylan. Dylan aparte de ayudarle con sus ya muy oxidados modales, le ayudó con todo lo demás. Unas horas antes Alfred había llevado, amenazado y vigilado muy de cerca a Francis, quien había utilizado correctamente la cocina por primera vez desde que Arthur comprara la casa. Al pobre francés o le había quedado más remedio que cocinar los dos platos y no liarla en aquella casa. Poco había faltado para subir a la habitación principal y revolverla para encontrar algo vergonzoso que utilizar contra su eterno enemigo. Además de eso Alfred le estuvo preguntando consejos, por lo que estuvo bien ocupado durante el tiempo que estuvo allí.

Volvamos con la cena.

Arthur acababa de comer su porción de pollo asado, cuando Alfred se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

\- Hay algo que quiero darte – dijo con aquella voz tan seria. Arthur le miró nuevamente sorprendido. Aquella noche estaba siendo bastante rara… aunque era preferible a su anterior cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó el británico cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba más tsundere de lo normal.

El americano simplemente sonrió y fue a la cocina. Arthur se quedó extrañado en la silla, y trató de oír algo. Quién diría que el americano podía ser tan silencioso con lo escandaloso que es normalmente. Miró la hora en su reloj de salón. Faltaba aun un ratito antes de que Noruega y Rumanía se conectaran para avergonzarlo cantándole el feliz cumpleaños. Tenían la grabación del año pasado. Pobres hadas.

Alfred volvió con una bolita blanca en los brazos. Aquella bolita tenía un par de orejas largas, caídas, una de ellas tenía una manchita marrón en la punta. Era el conejito que había visto hacía una semana en aquella tienda de Nueva York, y que no había podido comprar.

Arthur se sonrojó mucho cuando cogió aquel conejito, ¡es que parecía de peluche!

Ahora que lo notaba, el conejito tenía un pequeño collar del que sobresalían dos cosas: una era una plaquita que rezaba "Arthur", y la otra era una capsulita parecida a la que tenían los huevos kínder sorpresa. Arthur lo quitó del collarcito y lo abrió con cuidado de no soltar al conejito. Podemos afirmar que no lo va a soltar en una buena temporada.

Dentro de la cápsula había un papel enrollado apretadamente. Lo desenrolló como pudo con la mano que le quedaba libre y su cara pasó del sonrojo leve a estar más rojo que el pelo de Escocia. Alfred, quien también estaba algo sonrojado, esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Aquel papelito era lo que hacía que todo aquel tinglado tuviera algún tipo de sentido.

En el papelito estaba escrito: **_Would you want to date with me?_**

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Arthur estaba estático, con la sangre agolpándose en la cara, sosteniendo al conejito y la mano que sostenía el papel temblaba ligeramente. El americano se deshacía de nervios, esperando una respuesta.

Dos minutos después Arthur movió los labios. Fue apenas un ligero temblor, seguido de un leviiiiisimo suspiro. De no haber estado la habitación en completo silencio, no se habría notado apenas. Pero el americano había estado muy atento e incluso conteniendo la respiración.

Alfred sonrió, con una de sus más resplandecientes sonrisas y besó en la mejilla a Arthur.

Se desmayó.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Arthur despertó en su cama. Tenía la cabeza embotada, pero no parecía un embotamiento como el de una resaca, sino más bien como el de haber dormido durante todo el invierno y despertar en primavera. Y lo más asombroso era que milagrosamente no había estado borracho la noche anterior. Es más, parecía que había sido el mejor sueño de toda su vida. Incluso había un conejito.

Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando encontró a su lado a aquella bolita de pelo blanca con la mancha en la oreja.

No había sido un sueño.

Alfred le había pedido salir.

Había dicho que sí.

Le había BESADO.

Oh cielos. El mejor cumpleaños sin duda.

* * *

SPIN OFF

Dylan estaba en el salón, trasteando con algo en el gran reloj del salón. Sacó algo de allí.

Genial.

Lo había grabado TODO.

Ahora quedaba hacer una copia para él y otra para Elizabetha.

Qué contenta se pondría.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este pequeño one-shot :3**

 **Me gustaría decir un par de cosas:**

 **La primera: he probado los scones. Son la cosa más deliciosamente rica que he probado. ¿por qué se meten tanto con los scones? :(**

 **La segunda: me operaron hace una semana. Por lo tanto no tengo NADA escrito del capítulo de Diamantes. Y Francis sigue cayéndome mal :(**

 **La tercera: gracias a X-Jane-Elder-X por ayudarme con lo de Germania, de verdad muchísimas gracias nwn/**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño shot sobre nuestro británico favorito :3**

 **Por favor dejad vuestro review diciendo cosas buenas del franchute a ver si me cae mejor y escribo :3**

 **Ciaooo**


End file.
